


Beneath the Waves

by ami_ven



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami had always loved the water, long before she had understood why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt [this picture](http://chakracenter.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/wave.jpg)

Ami had loved the water, long before she had understood why. Even as a little girl, she had felt drawn to it, in any form, from a warm spring rain to a cool forest stream to the vastness of the ocean, like the crystal blue Pacific that stretched out before her.

It glittered in the sunlight as she walked into the surf, blue-patterned body board tucked under one arm, waves lapping eagerly around her feet. Ami felt lighter— not just buoyed by the water’s density, but deeply connected to the element she controlled. She could feel it in her soul, the rushing current beneath her cool exterior, calling her in, and she didn’t resist.

When the water reached her elbows, Ami leaned forward onto her body board and began to paddle. Behind her, she could hear the others, her friends, her planetary sisters, running and laughing on the beach, but Ami let the sounds fade beneath the gentle roar of the ocean.

After she had gone out far enough, she pulled herself up to sit, cross-legged, on the board. Its own buoyancy wasn’t quite equal to supporting her weight, so she floated a few inches beneath the surface of the water.

Perfect.

Ami closed her eyes. She could feel the ocean around her, full of life, full of power. Every time Sailor Mercury got stronger, so did Ami’s connection to the water. She trailed her fingertips across the surface, absently. What would it feel like when they finally founded Crystal Tokyo and Usagi became Neo Queen Serenity? How strong would it be then?

The ocean shifted around her, and Ami opened her eyes. A huge wave rose up behind her, as crystal blue as the rest of the water and capped with white foam. Ami spread her arms, closed her eyes again, and let the wave crash over her.

Water surrounded her, cool and clear, flowing around her, flowing _through_ her. It rushed against her skin and slid through her hair like familiar fingers, then the ocean calmed again, leaving Ami and her body board floating exactly where they had been moments before.

“Ami-chan!” called a voice.

She looked up to see Zoicite swimming toward her, looking worried. He reached her, out of breath, and grabbed onto her board, making them sink a few more inches into the water.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

He looked ridiculously bedraggled, sandy hair escaping from his braid and pale cheeks flushed. Ami resisted the urge to giggle, just smiled and tucked a wet curl back behind his ear. “I’m fine, Zoi-chan. I’m the senshi of water, remember?”

“Yes, but there’s water and then there’s _water_.”

“I’m fine,” she repeated. “But it was very sweet of you to come out and rescue me.”

“It was, wasn’t it?” said Zoicite, brightening. “That probably means I’ve earned some sort of reward.”

Ami finally did laugh, catching his hand with one of hers and tangling the other in his hair, then leaned in to kiss him, salty sweet.

THE END


End file.
